memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Black Canary/Dark Arrow/Chapter 1
At the Arrowcave the team is so confused by what just happened as Barbara looks at them. So you have an unknown archer killing people in Star City Barbara says as she looks at them. That's right, if Felicity can scan this arrow and find the DNA of the archer, we will know who it is Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. I will see what I can do Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss as he gives Felicity the arrow. She gets to work. Dinah looks at Typhuss. You should warn Kira about the unknown archer Dinah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Typhuss to Kira, there is an unknown archer killing people in Star City, lock the door and keep your Bajoran phaser on you at all times Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Got it honey thanks Kira out Kira says over his com and ends the hail. Curtis looks at them. How are we going to stop this person Curtis says as he looks at them. I don't know, but I think its time to call in Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Rene looks at him. We got this Typhuss we don't need her Rene says as he looks at him. Then Earth-99 Felicity chimes in. I got something, the DNA on the arrow matches Oliver Queen Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at Rene. You just don't want to work with Laurel, I'm going to call her and I don't take orders from you Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. Rene looks at him. She's too much of a risk with your former friend coming after her she's better off not being around us Rene says as he looks at him. Earth-99 Felicity raises her voice. HEY! Earth-99 Felicity shouts. They turn to her. What! Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. She looks at them. I matched the DNA of the unknown archer and you're not gonna like it Earth-99 Felicity says as she hands him the PADD. Typhuss is shocked by it. Oliver Queen, there was a breach created in Star City, its his evil doppelgänger and I am going to go get help Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity, gets a type 2 phaser and holster then leaves. Rene is frustrated. Why we can handle it ourselves we defeated Oliver's evil doppelgänger before Rene says as he looks at them. Curtis looks at him. Oliver defeated his Earth-X doppelgänger not us and Typhuss is right we need help Curtis says as he looks at Rene. Meanwhilwe Typhuss goes to Earth-2 Laurel's apartment and knocks on the door. She opens the door. Typhuss hey Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Hi, I need your help, Oliver's evil doppelgänger is killing people in the city and I need your help to stop him Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She nods at him. Sure Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Come on, let's get to the Arrowcave Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She nods and they leave her apartment to head to the Arrowcave. Meanwhile Dark Arrow is looking out at the city seeing how peaceful it is and doesn't like it.